


The powers she wields.

by Anya5792



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya5792/pseuds/Anya5792
Summary: The machines made her stronger and elemental powers are touchy. Alia and her brother James are entrusted to the hands of Dr.Sawyer and now their fates are in his hands. She now is told to pay him back in order to protect her brother from the machines. 'It's easier to ask forgiveness than permission; let's just hope that the great Anthony Stark is forgiving.





	The powers she wields.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters except the original characters. All elements and characters from the Marvel are purely property of the Marvel Universe. May Stan Lee rest in peace

The labs were starting to close and with only a few remaining scientists in the building, her job would be fairly simple. The object she needed was on the opposite side of the building in a room that has already been secured by the night guards; she had planned it that way. The last she needed was to get caught; getting caught was not an option because if she did she was on her own. Even if Alia managed to make out of that situation alive he would still kill her for failing in the first place. 

He knew all of her weaknesses and fears. He had been inside her head and knew the one weakness that would keep her doing this kind of thing for the rest of her life if he wanted. She shivered to think of how he would kill her and what he would do to James. Her brother would have to watch her die and then be put in the machines. James was strong but he wouldn't survive. This caused her stomach to flip and moved her feet forward as she shook her head to remove the thought. Facing the building she shifted the air pressure and moved up to the window. 

She drifted up to the window just below the top level and peered through the glass. There it was, it gave off a glow that was mesmerizing and it took a minute to take her eyes off of it. As soon as she did she looked down at the utility belt around her hips. She unclipped the glass cutter from it and placed it on the glass. She drew it across the slick surface and made a hole big enough for her and the machine. Keeping herself as level as possible she pushed the piece into the room and changed the pressure in the room to catch it and preventing it from crashing to the floor. 

She slid in through the hole and landed softly on a table. She moved along the tabletops until she was close to the machine; gliding her hand over the plating on the outside she could feel it pulsing, almost like it was alive. Shaking her head she shifted the air pressure again and proceeded to guide the machine to the hole in the window using the tabletops to get across the room herself. To get the machine out she would need to move both her and the machine through the hole at, this was the tricky part. 

Holding the machine steady she mentally prepared herself for what was to come next. She stepped lightly onto the machine and had to quickly adjust the air pressure to compensate for the sudden added weight. As soon as she had the machine level with the circle in the glass she let a breath out that she didn't realize she had been holding. She lay flat against the machine and felt the pulse against her cheek. She then shifted the air again guiding the machine forward towards the opening. 

She was trying to focus on the opening and getting herself and the machine out of the building without setting off the alarms. She needed to be far enough away to not get caught and keep her side of the agreement. As she got closer to the opening she tried to make herself as flat as possible and saying a prayer to whoever was listening that she would fit, if not for her then for James. He was kind and deserved a better life than the one with that man as a guardian. Maybe if all went well she would get to see James even spend some time with him. 

She felt the glass glide over her spine and sucked her stomach in further to make more room. She needed to hold onto the hope of seeing James again, holding onto the last thread of light in her life she wiggled a little and finally made it through the window. She sat up on the machine and let out a long breath. She then guided the machine and herself down the side of the building. She needed to set it down farther from the building so as not to raise suspicion but she knew that it would be easier without her added weight, though she didn't weigh much. 

She set the machine on the grass long enough to hop off the top so that she didn't need to compensate too much for the change in weight. Once she was firmly on the ground she activated the headset,

"Sir, I have the machine requesting an extraction."

There was a pregnant pause as she waited for a response, "Extraction granted sending coordinates for pickup." 

She physically cringed at the sound of the arrogance in his voice and she could tell he was smiling smugly on the other end. She quickly went back to her stone face when her wrist holo beeped and flashed the coordinates that she was to get the machine to. She once again shifted the air pressure and lifted the machine off the ground. She guided it up and over the barbed fence then set it down on the other side before following it over the same way. 

It was going to be a lot faster if she rode it like a surfboard and this drew a sigh from her lips. She then climbed back onto the machine, she no longer needed to be quiet once she was away from the lab but she still needed to be careful with the machine, so that she didn't damage it. If she did she would have another few nights in the isolation tank. She shuddered before lifting the machine once again, high enough that she wouldn't need to worry about it hitting any debris on the ground. 

She then propelled the machine with her on the top forward and smiled at the feeling of the wind whip her in the face. With a little adjusting, she managed to keep from hitting anything and didn't take long before she reached the extraction sight. She didn't have to wait long before hearing the sounds of the helicopter. Hoist hook was lowered to attach to the machine and after it was firmly attached, it was raised to prevent any damage during transport. A ladder was dropped for her to climb, once she had clamored in and shut the door the pilot took off. 

She strapped herself in and pulled a small slip of paper from the pouch on her belt. It was the list and there were only a couple of items left on it. She crossed off one of the items and looked over the list again. It was the last item on the list that caused her anxiety and that was the one that was going to be the most difficult. It was currently in the possession of one Anthony Stark and was securely locked in the Avengers tower in New York. 

The only problem was the Avengers were constantly in and out of the tower. With no trackable schedule, it made it difficult to figure out the best way to get it out. She also needed the blueprints in order to get the layout of the tower. There was no way of getting the blueprints without getting caught since they were located on the separate system that fed the tower. She pulled out the folded picture that she kept with the list and opened it. There she and James were laughing. In the background where their parents and none in the photo knew that a few days later only two of them would still be here. 

A distant alarm sounded, which pulled her back to reality. They must have finally discovered that the machine was missing, but she had planned it. They needed to know that it was gone sooner or later. She just needed to make sure to have some distance between her and them so as to not get caught, he would be proud. She would ask him when she got back about seeing James and spending time with him. She glanced at the photo again and then slid it back into her belt pouch, along with the list. She closed her eyes and thought of James, he was the reason to continue. 

'Hang in there James, just one more item and then we will be free.'


End file.
